


And in the Morning

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disabled Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas helps Dean through the bad times, and Dean helps Cas through the bad times.</p><p>An homage/companion piece to The Breath of All Things by KismetJeska, my favorite fanfiction of all time.</p><p>I would say this takes place after the second to last chapter, before the epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KismetJeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KismetJeska/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Breath Of All Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994750) by [KismetJeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KismetJeska/pseuds/KismetJeska). 



> This ficlet is inspired by my favorite fanfiction of all time - one of the most incredible, profound fics I've ever read.
> 
> The Breath of All Things changed my life, and I recommend that everyone read it. EVERYONE. This is an homage/companion piece for it, though I might’ve gotten some details wrong…Be wary of minor spoilers if you haven’t read the fic yet!

In the morning, Dean is the first to get up. 

He rolls over, pulls his chair close to the bed, and carefully transfers his weight onto it. Once he arranges his feet on the footplates, he turns it on and uses the controller to steer into the kitchen.

The counters have been lowered to accommodate him, an extra expense that Cas insisted he was willing to take on since Dean moved in with him. 

There was once a time when Dean would’ve been ashamed to have Cas go to those lengths for him, but he’s been working on getting better about that. Visits to his therapist, Tessa, help, though he doesn’t go as frequently as he used to. He doesn’t so much feel the need anymore, and if he has bad days, Cas gets him through it.

Just like he gets Cas through his occasional nightmares. 

They started after Dean’s hospitalization. They should’ve figured it would trigger Cas’s subconscious and remind him of Anna. That’s usually whose name he ends up crying out during the really bad ones. 

Only, this morning, Dean hears his own name echoing from their bedroom. 

He’s just brewed some coffee and poured a mug for himself when he hears the whimpers. Setting down the mug and internally thanking his hands for behaving, he powers back to their room. Cas is tossing and turning, twisting into the blankets. 

They arranged their room so there’s enough space for Dean to maneuver his chair around the bed, so he pulls right up next to Cas and leans forward to shake him. 

"Cas? Hey, it’s okay. Wake up. You’re dreaming."

Cas jerks at his touch and his eyes fly open. He stares at Dean as if seeing him for the first time. Then he launches himself at Dean, half on the bed and half on Dean’s lap. 

Cas brings his hands up to cup Dean’s face and he sobs.

"Dean. Oh god. Dean."

Dean reaches out to ground Cas in a similar embrace, his thumbs stroking along Cas’s jawline. 

"Hey. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m fine. I’ve got you."

Dean can feel Cas shaking and wills him to calm down. It seems to work, as Cas slowly relaxes.  

Cas inches forward so their foreheads touch.

"Oh god. I’m sorry. That was…that was a bad one. I was half-asleep and you weren’t in the bed and I thought you had actually…" his words are choked off.

"Nope. Still here and in one piece, mostly."

Cas chuckles weakly, blowing hot air into Dean’s face. Dean decides to excuse him for the morning breath. 

"Why can’t I get my brain to believe me?" Cas says. "I know you’re fine. I know you made it. I’m so messed up."

Dean removes a hand to playfully knock it against Cas’s temple. “Hey, you in there, get it together.”

Cas laughs again. 

"Good thing I’m messed up too, or this would be a really one-sided relationship," Dean says.

"Yes, thank goodness," Cas says and Dean cracks a grin as he musses up Cas’s hair. He holds up his hands proudly.

"Hey look, my hands aren’t being little dicks today!" 

Cas grimaces. “Ugh. The image in my head right now…”

"What? Little dicks?" Dean wiggles his fingers, just because he can. Benny really is a miracle worker in the physical therapy department. They’re working great today. 

"Must you?" Cas says with a long-suffering sigh. 

"Oh, but I must." Dean pecks Cas on the mouth. "I made coffee. I only poured a mug for myself though."

"I see. Is that how it is?"

"Mmhm."

"Well then." Cas stretches back with a yawn and stands, letting Dean go first as they head to the kitchen. 

"I  _was_  gonna pour you a mug, too, just so you know. I was getting there,” Dean says. 

” _Right_.” Castiel pulls out a mug and helps himself to the rest of the pot. Dean brewed just enough for them both. 

Over the rim of his mug, Cas watches Dean rub his eyes before taking a sip of his coffee. Dean catches him staring and quirks an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I love you," Cas says. 

Dean’s eyes shine. “Love you, too.”

Cas smiles and they drink their coffee in silence, enjoying the morning. 


End file.
